The Shire Olympics
by Lightzoni
Summary: Gimli goes for gold! Can he do it!
1. Default Chapter

A/N If you like this there will be more.  
  
The Shire Olympics  
  
It was the Shire's turn to host the Olympic Games. The people of the Shire were prepared to dedicate a statue to Gimli son of Gloin if he could get a Gold medal in athletics. The Shire folk laughed at the idea of Gimli winning any event. Gimli, a small fat dwarf trained for months with Aragorn and Legolas. Because of height restrictions Aragorn and Legolas could not enter the Olympics as they were too tall. You had to be shorter than 5 feet tall to enter. Although he had done a lot of running with the fellowship he was still not that fast or fit. Gimli did not like the Shire folk laughing at him so he trained in the woods. He was determined to prove them wrong. For 5 months he, Legolas and Aragorn trained even in darkness, he was slowly progressing.  
  
"The day approaches, Gimli my lad, we elves will be proud even if you fail" Legolas assured Gimli who was worried about becoming the laughing stock of the Shire.  
  
"You sure you know how to fence?" Aragorn handed Gimli a fencing sword. "Of course I do," Gimli snapped and took hold of the sword and accidentally bent the thin metal, "Aragorn my sword's broken shall I use my axe?"  
  
"You'll have to, that was my last sword" Gimli had already broken 10 fencing swords and they weren't going to get any more now it was too late the day was approaching.  
  
The following day Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas went for a gentle jog to warm up. "The training has ended, the games have already begun." Aragorn whispered to Gimli as they entered the Olympics arena.  
  
"First today we will have the 100 metre sprint" A voice boomed from a microphone system, "Please welcome the runners all the way from Bag End we have Fro...do Bag...gins, and from Frodo's garden we have Sam...wise...Gam...geeeeeeeeee" The voice introduced, "Of course he's going to be last but not least Gimli the dwarf." There was little cheer from the audience except from Aragorn, Legolas, Merry and Pippin. A faint cheer was coming from the newsreaders' box in the corner of the stadium. "AND THEY'RE OFF!!" The commentator began.  
  
"Frodo Baggins sets off to a great start beating Sam by 2 metres. Gimli is falling behind. Frodo Baggins, 20 metres to go, he has his hands in the air, he knows he's done it, the crowd knows he's done it. The lack of Frodo's arms are slowing him down and out of nowhere Gimli comes racing past on the inside and here he comes across the finish now just in front of Frodo. A loud murmur from the audience as they realise they have lost lots of silver by not betting on Gimli. But with the sounds of it one of the newsreaders and four of the audience have won lots of silver on the little chap and Gimli was 50/1 on odds of winning." The commentator stopped. The new reporters crowded around Gimli asking questions but he only answered to one, Legaramir, an elf from the woods of Lorien.  
  
"So Gimli what can say about your victory" Legaramir asked  
  
"We dwarves are natural sprinters" He replied and walked away to the changing rooms getting ready for the fencing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~* Please review nicely! 


	2. Going for Gold AGAIN!

Going for Gold AGAIN!!!  
  
"Welcome back folks" A voice rang out over the stadium, "Let me introduce to you our first competitors in today's fencing challenge! Frodo Baggins versus Biagrin Bolger! The winner of this match will then fight against the winner of the next match to become champion! The overall winner will receive gold, second silver and third Bronze!"  
  
Frodo and Biagrin were now standing, holding their swords ready to fight. They both wore padded jackets to prevent any injury even though the swords were very blunt.  
  
A whistle sounded and the match began.  
  
After 10 minutes Biagrin was almost victorious but Frodo shot such a hard blow across Biagrin's shoulder that he fell to the ground.  
  
Supporters cheered madly.  
  
"Next we have Merorry Bracegirdle versus Gimli the dwarf!"  
  
They took their positions, Gimli had been permitted to fight with his own axe but it had had to be made blunt and they began to fight.  
  
In no time at all Merorry had fallen and Gimli had come out victorious. He now only had to beat Frodo and he would have secured his second gold medal. Gimli's few supporters cheered loudly.  
  
"And Gimli has won over Merorry but will his luck fade and bring him only in second place to Frodo Baggins?! Let's see shall we?! Please welcome back Frodo and Gimli!"  
  
They were standing face to face in the centre of the arena. They shook hands and began to fight.  
  
This match lasted a while. Both were very good at fighting.  
  
Frodo swung his sword wildly towards Gimli's shoulder but Gimli blocked it with a small flick with his axe.  
  
The crowed oohed and aahed as the match continued.  
  
Frodo swung his sword around Gimli's thick waist and nearly sent him flying.  
  
"Is this the end?! Has Frodo won?" The commentator yelled.  
  
"No it is not the end!" Gimli growled to himself as he struck Frodo with all his might.  
  
Frodo slumped to the ground closely followed by his victor. "And Gimli has yet again won himself a gold medal! Not to worry Frodo has still received silver for his near victory and due to Merorry Bracegirdle's small problem back in the changing rooms bronze will be awarded to Biagrin Bolger!" The crowd cheered madly as the results were given.  
  
"Join us in 30 minutes for the javelin throwing contest!"  
  
Gimli smiled. Most of his strength was in his arms and he was sure he would do well in the next round.  
  
Frodo congratulated Gimli as they headed off to the changing rooms to prepare for the next challenge.  
  
Thirty minutes had passed and the challenge was about to begin.  
  
Each contestant would receive a javelin. Whoever could throw it the farthest would receive the gold medal.  
  
"Please welcome Gimli the dwarf" Gimli took his javelin with a firm grip and began to aim.  
  
With all his strength Gimli released the javelin from his fingers and it sailed through the air before lading almost 50 metres away.  
  
"Nearly 50 metres, the most so far!"  
  
Gimli smiled to himself as he watched the rest of the contestants fail to reach his high score.  
  
The medals were presented in the usual way, the winners names would be read out and they would be presented with their medal.  
  
"Bronze medal goes to Ponto Bunce, silver medal to Biagrin Bolger and finally to our surprise he has won each gold he has tried for, gold is awarded to Gimli the dwarf!"  
  
The crowd could barely believe it, Gimli had won three golds and his statue would be put up outside the town hall for all the hobbits to see and people would always remember him as the first dwarf to compete in the Shire Olympics!  
  
Gimli beamed as Aragorn and Legolas approached him with grins on their faces.  
  
Of course they would be happy as they had trained him for all of this and had helped him defeat the rest of the hobbits.  
  
Gimli had done it, he had shown the hobbits that dwarfs can run, fight and throw better than they had all expected and he was proud of it!  
  
Please review! Thanks!!! 


End file.
